1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector.
2. Related Art
There is a known projector including a light source apparatus, a light modulation apparatus that modulates light outputted from the light source apparatus to form an image according to image information, and a projection optical apparatus that enlarges and projects the formed image on a screen or any other projection receiving surface. As a projector of this type, there is a known projector including a projection position adjustment apparatus that moves the projection optical apparatus in the upward/downward direction and the rightward/leftward direction orthogonal to the central axis of the projection optical apparatus to adjust the position where the image is projected (see JP-A-2009-175352, for example).
The projection position adjustment apparatus provided in the projector described in JP-A-2009-175352 includes a lens connection section, a first movable plate to which the lens connection section is fixed, a second movable plate, a fixing member, first and second adjustment drivers, and four linkage members.
The lens connection section is connected to a projection lens that forms the projection optical apparatus and fixed to the first movable plate. The first movable plate is configured to be movable along the fixing member in the upward/downward direction and the rightward/leftward direction. The second movable plate is configured to be movable in the rightward/leftward direction between the first movable plate and the fixing member and moves the first movable plate, when the second movable plate moves in the rightward/leftward direction, in the same direction. The fixing member is fixed in the projector and supports the entire projection position adjustment apparatus. The first adjustment driver moves the first movable plate in the upward/downward direction in response to user's operation, and the second adjustment driver moves the second movable plate in the rightward/leftward direction in response to user's operation, whereby the position where the image is projected is changed in the upward/downward direction and the rightward/leftward direction. The linkage members, which are inserted through the fixing member, attach the first movable plate to the fixing member.
In recent years, an electronic apparatus is desired to be compact in size, and a projector is also required to be compact in size. In particular, a projector is not only used after installed where it is used but also used after carried to the location where it is used.
It has been therefore desired to provide a configuration that allows a projector to be more compact.